ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Karasawa Takuzō
Karasawa Takuzou (唐沢 拓三,'' lit. karasawa takuzō'') is a featherweight out boxer affiliated with the Kinoshita Boxing Gym. At one point of his career Karasawa challenged Makunouchi Ippo for the latter's title, only to be defeated in the second round. History After the retirement of his senpai Sanada Kazuki Karasawa notices that the Kinoshita Boxing Gym has paled in comparison to other gyms and faded into the background. Determined to bring glory and a bright future back to his gym Karasawa built his way up to challenge Makunouchi Ippo for the latter's title. He mentions that he thought of a perfect strategy to counter the Dempsey Roll but is devastated and shocked that Ippo did not use the Dempsey Roll in their match. Karasawa subsequently loses to Ippo, who defeats him by sticking to the very basics of boxing, sealing the Dempsey Roll Karasawa had prepared for. Later, Karasawa is seen in the resting room where Sanada and his coach are conversing with him. Karasawa notices the unfairness and difference in strength between him and other boxers, but resolves to start over and continue boxing. He is seen again in the Class-A Tournament against Ippo's protégé Itagaki Manabu, whom he gains the upper hand on until Itagaki unleashes his true potential mid-fight, resulting in Karasawa's loss and disqualification from the Class-A Tournament. He is seen again in recent chapters with Saeki Takuma expressing his thoughts of retirement and joining the work force. Match History Successions Appearance Karasawa has a very standard appearance as opposed to many other characters in the series. He is of average height and build for a featherweight boxer with a long reach to support his regular out boxing style. He has black unkempt hair grown at neck-length, eyebrows of average thickness and dark colored pupils. It is mentioned by his coach that Karasawa has a very aptly built midsection capable of withstanding extremely powerful attacks (this assumption was quickly rebuked by one of Makunouchi's power punches however). Personality A very determined and kindhearted boxer with pride for his boxing gym, Karasawa trained ceaselessly for the sake of bringing glory back to his gym after the retirement of Sanada Kazuki and has shown to possess an extreme amount of strong-will, determination and spirit, refusing to fall after being hit by one of Makunouchi Ippo's powerful body blows. He has a keen amount of boxing sense and confidence in pre-made tactics. Like Sanada, he realizes after his match against Ippo that unfairness is abundant in the boxing world. Regardless, he decides to continue with boxing, but is shown in later chapters to be considering retirement and joining the workforce. Fighting Style Karasawa is an outboxer who is distinguished as having possibly the best handspeed in the featherweight class. He uses textbook outboxing by going in anti-clockwise circumference and always trying to stay on his feet. When the situation calls for it Karasawa can increase and slow down his handspeed to throw off other outboxers. This particular strategy worked against Itagaki Manabu until the latter unlocked their true potential. Techniques *Counter Weaknesses Karasawa is regarded as the most orthodox out boxer in the series, and as such his moves are highly predictable. He lost to Ippo from a counter developed specifically against cornered outboxers and was called "predictable" by the then-rookie Itagaki Manabu, who also fought in the out boxing style. Prior to his match with Itagaki, Karasawa also had trouble taming his facial expressions during a match. He is often seen talking to himself when distressed. Category:Male characters Category:Active boxers Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Kinoshita Boxing Gym Category:Featherweights Category:Out Boxers Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King Category:Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers